This invention relates to automated design systems and more particularly to a design integration system that integrates existing subprocess models into a single automated design process.
A complex engineering design analysis may require that multiple interdependent analysis subprocesses be integrated into a single overall process. The analysis subprocesses are typically interdependent in that a first subprocess may require inputs from a second subprocess, which will, in turn, be impacted by the output of the first subprocess. Complex design processes may involve a large number of subprocesses that have interdependent parameters but otherwise involve disparate analyses. For example, an integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plant design analysis requires the integration of a number of engineering and economic analysis processes. These analytical processes consist of the evaluation models for the performance of its various physical units and models for costing, operation and maintenance and plant economics.
Unfortunately, the various analytical models for complex processes such as the design of an IGCC power plant may reside on separate processing platforms or may be owned by distinct entities with differing interests. This complicates and slows the design process and typically requires human intervention.
The present invention provides a system and method for analyzing a design using predetermined analysis models. The method may be carried out on an automated design system including an integration server in communication with a plurality of subprocess servers. Each subprocess server may be configured for conducting a subprocess analysis using one of the analysis models. The method comprises receiving at the integration server an analysis request including a set of desired performance parameters and constructing a set of design characteristics for meeting the desired performance parameters. The method further includes determining a set of design performance results associated with the set of design characteristics using the analysis models of the subprocess servers. The step of determining may comprise passing input information from the integration server to the plurality of subprocess servers and processing at least a portion of the input information to a format usable in the analysis model of each of the plurality of subprocess servers. The step of determining may further comprise passing output information from each of the plurality of subprocess servers to the integration server and using the output information to determine the design performance results.
The step of determining a set of design performance results in a method of the invention may include converting the output information to a predetermined format. The method may further comprise comparing the set of design performance results to the set of desired performance parameters to determine if the design performance results are within a range of acceptability. Responsive to a determination that the design performance results are not within the range of acceptability, the method may include adjusting the set of design characteristics and repeating the steps of determining a set of design performance results and comparing the set of design performance results.
In methods of analyzing a design according to the present invention, at least a portion of the output information from a first one of the plurality subprocess servers may be included in the input information passed to a second one of the plurality of subprocess servers.
Another aspect of the invention provides a method of analyzing a design using predetermined analysis models. The method is carried out using an automated design system that includes an integration server in communication with at least one subprocess server configured for conducting a subprocess analysis using one of the analysis models. The method comprises receiving at the integration server an analysis request including a set of desired performance parameters and constructing a set of design characteristics for meeting the desired performance parameters. The method further comprises constructing a first set of analysis input information comprising input data required by a first one of the at least one subprocess server to conduct an analysis using a first analysis model. The input data is determined using the design characteristics. The method still further comprises communicating the first analysis input information to the first subprocess server and processing the input data to a format usable by the first subprocess server. First subprocess analysis output data is generated using the first analysis model and the input data and a first set of analysis output information is formed. The first set of analysis output information includes the first subprocess analysis output data. The formation of the first set of analysis output information may include conversion of the first subprocess analysis output data to a predetermined format. The method also comprises transferring the first set of analysis output information to the integration server; and determining a set of design performance results using at least a portion of the first set of analysis output information.
The step of processing the first analysis input information may include the step of converting the first analysis input information to the usable format, responsive to a determination that the first analysis input information as communicated by the integration module is not in a usable format.
The above method of analyzing a design according to the invention may comprise the steps of comparing the set of design performance results to the set of desired performance parameters to determine if the design performance results are within a range of acceptability and responsive to a determination that the design performance results are not within the range of acceptability, adjusting the set of design characteristics and repeating the steps of communicating, processing, generating, forming, transferring and determining.
The automated design system of a method of the invention may include a plurality of subprocess servers each configured for conducting a subprocess analysis using one of the analysis models. The step of determining a set of design performance results using at least a portion of the first set of analysis output information may include creating a second set of analysis input information including at least a portion of the subprocess analysis output data. The second set of analysis input information may comprise second analysis input data required by a second one of the plurality of subprocess servers to conduct an analysis using a second analysis model. The method may further comprise transmitting the second set of analysis input information to the second subprocess server and processing the second analysis input data to a format usable by the second subprocess server. The method may still further comprise generating second subprocess analysis output data using the second analysis model and the second analysis input data. A second set of analysis output information including the second subprocess analysis output data may be formed. The formation of the second set of analysis output information may include converting the second subprocess analysis output data to a predetermined format. The method may also comprise transferring the second set of analysis output information to the integration server and determining the set of design performance results using at least a portion of the second set of analysis output information.
The step of processing the second analysis input information may include the step of converting the second analysis input information to the usable format, responsive to a determination that the second analysis input information as communicated by the integration module is not in a usable format.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides an automated design integration system for integrating a plurality of analysis subprocesses into a single process for determining a design solution meeting a set of design criteria. The system comprises an integration server and a process analysis module. The process analysis module is adapted for processing output information from at least one subprocess server, the output information being used to determine the design solution. The process analysis module is also adapted for generating input information for the at least one subprocess server. The system further comprises at least one subprocess server in selective communication with the integration server. A subprocess analysis module is included in each of the at least one subprocess server. The subprocess analysis module is adapted for receiving input data in a predetermined input format. The subprocess analysis module is also adapted for conducting an analysis subprocess and for providing output data in a predetermined output format. The system also comprises a conversion module in each of the at least one subprocess server. The conversion module is adapted for receiving input information from the integration server, for converting the input information to the predetermined input format, and for submitting the input information to the subprocess analysis module.
The conversion module of a design integration system of the invention may be further configures for receiving the output data from the subprocess analysis module and converting the output data to output information in a format usable by the process analysis module.
The integration server and the at least one subprocess server of a design integration system of the invention may be selectively connected through a network.
In an illustrative design integration system of the invention, the design solution includes a set of IGCC power plant design characteristics. In this system, the automated design integration system comprises a plurality of subprocess servers including, for example, one or more of a gas turbine subprocess server, a gasification subprocess server, a feed stock preparation subprocess server, an operation and maintenance cost subprocess server, an equipment and installation cost subprocess server and a plant economics subprocess server.
The invention also provides an automated IGCC power plant design integration system for determining an IGCC power plant design solution meeting a set of predetermined but variable design criteria. The system comprises a gas turbine subprocess server having a gas turbine subprocess analysis module and a gas turbine data conversion module. The gas turbine data conversion module is adapted for receiving gas turbine input information from the integration server, converting the gas turbine input information to a predetermined gas turbine data input format and submitting the gas turbine input information to the gas turbine subprocess analysis module. The system further comprises a gasification subprocess server having a gasification subprocess analysis module and a gasification data conversion module. The gasification data conversion module is adapted for receiving gasification input information from the integration server, converting the gasification input information to a predetermined gasification data input format and submitting the gasification input information to the gasification subprocess analysis module. The system still further comprises a feed stock preparation subprocess server having a feed stock preparation subprocess analysis module and a feed stock preparation data conversion module. The feed stock preparation data conversion module is adapted for receiving feed stock preparation input information from the integration server, converting the feed stock preparation input information to a predetermined feed stock preparation data input format and submitting the feed stock preparation input information to the feed stock preparation subprocess analysis module. The system may also comprise a plant cost subprocess server having at least one cost subprocess analysis module and at least one cost data conversion module. The at least one cost data conversion module is adapted for receiving cost input information from the integration server, converting the cost input information to a predetermined cost data input format and submitting the cost input information to the cost subprocess analysis module. One or more of the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers are in selective communication with an integration server. The integration server has a process analysis module adapted for processing output information received from and generating input information for delivery to the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers. The process analysis module is adapted to determine the IGCC power plant design solution based at least in part on the output information. The integration server and at least one of the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers may be selectively connected through a network.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides an automated IGCC power plant design integration system for determining an IGCC power plant design solution meeting a set of predetermined but variable design criteria. The system comprises a gas turbine subprocess server having a gas turbine subprocess analysis module, and a gas turbine data conversion module in communication with the gas turbine subprocess server. The gas turbine subprocess analysis module is adapted for receiving gas turbine input information from the integration server, converting the gas turbine input information to a predetermined gas turbine data input format and submitting the gas turbine input information to the gas turbine subprocess analysis module. The system also comprises a gasification subprocess server having a gasification subprocess analysis module, and a gasification data conversion module in communication with the gasification subprocess server. The gasification data conversion module is adapted for receiving gasification input information from the integration server, converting the gasification input information to a predetermined gasification data input format and submitting the gasification input information to the gasification subprocess analysis module. The system further comprises a feed stock preparation subprocess server having a feed stock preparation subprocess analysis module, and a feed stock preparation data conversion module in communication with the feed stock preparation subprocess server. The feed stock preparation data conversion module is adapted for receiving feed stock preparation input information from the integration server, converting the feed stock preparation input information to a predetermined feed stock preparation data input format and submitting the feed stock preparation input information to the feed stock preparation subprocess analysis module. The system still further comprises a plant cost subprocess server having at least one cost subprocess analysis module, and at least one cost data conversion module in communication with the plant cost subprocess server. The at least one cost data conversion module is adapted for receiving cost input information from the integration server, converting the cost input information to a predetermined cost data input format and submitting the cost input information to the cost subprocess analysis module. The system also includes an integration server in selective communication with one or more of the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and cost data conversion modules. The integration server has a process analysis module adapted for processing output information received from and generating input information for delivery to the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers. The process analysis module is adapted to determine the IGCC power plant design solution based at least in part on the output information.
Still another aspect of the invention provides an automated IGCC power plant design integration system for determining an IGCC power plant design solution meeting a set of predetermined but variable design criteria. The system comprises a gas turbine subprocess server having a gas turbine subprocess analysis module, a gasification subprocess server having a gasification subprocess analysis module, a feed stock preparation subprocess server having a feed stock preparation subprocess analysis module, and a plant cost subprocess server having at least one cost subprocess analysis module. The system also comprises an integration server in selective communication with the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers. The system further comprises a process analysis module included in the integration server, the process analysis module being adapted for processing output information received from and generating input information for delivery to the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers. The process analysis module is also adapted to determine the IGCC power plant design solution based at least in part on the output information. The system still further comprises a data conversion module in communication with the integration server. The data conversion module is adapted for receiving gas turbine input information from the integration server, converting the gas turbine input information to a predetermined gas turbine data input format and submitting the gas turbine input information to the gas turbine subprocess analysis module. The data conversion module is also adapted for receiving gasification input information from the integration server, converting the gasification input information to a predetermined gasification data input format and submitting the gasification input information to the gasification subprocess analysis module. The data conversion module is also adapted for receiving feed stock preparation input information from the integration server, converting the feed stock preparation input information to a predetermined feed stock preparation data input format and submitting the feed stock preparation input information to the feed stock preparation subprocess analysis module. The data conversion module is also adapted for receiving cost input information from the integration server, converting the cost input information to a predetermined cost data input format and submitting the cost input information to the cost subprocess analysis module. The integration server, the data conversion module and the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost data conversion modules may be selectively connected through a network.
The data conversion module of the above-described system may be a part of the integration server. Alternatively, the data conversion module may be a part of one of the gas turbine, gasification, feed stock preparation and plant cost subprocess servers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the detailed description of the invention.